Northern Dust
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Sonic and Team Fighters have to save an entire town from Eggman; seems really easy, except the person leading the invasion force is something they have never face before.
1. Prologue

"Curse that Hedgehog, I don't know how he was able to locate me…this was just suppose to be a simple restock, repair and refuel trip and I barely just have enough resources to invade New Mobotropolis again," a mad scientist angrily said as he sat at his command console in the Command room while cloaked people that were also in the room were on the duties at other consoles "since the trip was interrupted in Sourmerca, I need to be careful on using my resources now…now what to do" he twisted his mustache around with his finger trying to plan his next move.

"Excuse me Eggman sir, if you don't mind me interrupting your thoughts" a robot lackey said

The doctor looked at the ball-shapped robot that was showing a hologram of a map and an arrow was pointing at the doctors' location "what is it Orbot, can't you see I'm busy plotting my next move" Doctor Eggman said as he look at his robot lackey.

"That's the point sure" Orbot replied.

The arrow on the hologram then moves over to a square on the map.

"What are you showing me?" Eggman asked as he looks at the Map.

"Just a few miles south of our current position, there's a town call 'Stardust' and going through your Dark Egg Legion records isn't there a fully secured Operational Dark Egg Legion base near the Northern Sea?" Orbot said.

Eggman thought on this for a minute as the room went silent except the Legionnaires that were at work.

"Yes, I remember now, I had that base built in the middle of the Ocean, just in case if the Rodent was ever to find me if I ever visit that base," Eggman suddenly grin as an idea form in his mind "oh, that's it…that's where I need to repair, refit, refuel and restock my Death Egg…set a course for the Northern Sea" the doctor order as one of the legionnaires replied with a 'yes sir''

"What about the chance of Sonic finding us again?" Orbot asked.

The doctor just gave a simple grin "that's quite simple, send a small invasion to invade Stardust and capture all its citizens" Eggman order.

"The towns only full of Mobians sir"

Eggman just shrugged it off "no matter, the entire town will be roboticize or Legionize, either way I'll have more added to the Egg Empire" he simply said.

"What if the hedgehog shows up?'

Eggman shrugs again "that's all part of the Game isn't it?"

"Yes sir," Orbot replied "should I send Mecha-Sally to lead the invasion force on Stardust"

"No I need her here in case something goes wrong; plus, I have a better Idea…send our new Grandmaster of the Northern Sea Chapter to lead the invasion force"

"But sir, shouldn't he be at the Northern Sea Base?" Orbot asked.

"Yes, but I brought him along just in case if we ever had the chance to invade New Mobotropolis…plus with the damage he cause to G.U.N a few days back along with his…abilities," Eggman shudders when he said the word 'abilities' "He should have the town Conquer by the end of the day and the entire population capture" he replied to Orbot.

"Understood, I'll summon him to the hanger"

"Excellent that blue Rodent won't have any idea who he'll be facing" the doctor replied while giving off an evil laugh as the Death Egg was heading for its destination to refit, restock, refuel and rebuild but not before making a quick stop to Stardust.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**The next one will be longer, so please review and I'll see everyone later.**


	2. Foxes

It was a quiet day above the city Stardust, with cool air blowing, a few clouds were in the sky but no storms were coming since it was sunny outside.

Down in the city however, it was quiet busy with Mobians of all different species shopping in the Market, buying, selling…arguing over prices for a discount. Other Mobians in the city were either at the beach with there loves ones, shopping at the market or just doing whatever there was to do to get through the day.

It was a nice perfect day.

"Get back here" a female voice shouted out as she was pursuing someone on the roofs of the buildings.

The day was then shattered as a female black vixen was chasing someone who had her backpack that had some personnel things in there. The person that had her backpack was a three-tail violet fox.

"Try and catch me" the three-tail violet fox replied back in a male voice as he jumped onto another building.

A three-tail violet fox had three-violet tails with some white on the end of the tails, he had yellow sclera with Emerald green eyes, a white muzzle with a little bit of black on the tips of the muzzle, he wore black shoes and gloves with Dark Blue inhibitor rings.

Looking back the male fox saw the black vixen fox was catch up too him "dang it, its like she's become fast each day" he spins his three tails as he starts too pick up speed while hovering and moving at the same time.

The Black vixen that was chasing him was a female black fox. She has Black Fur with a bushy black tail with some grey on the end of the tail wears a Dark Red and Blue shirt, Dark Blue jeans and Grey fingerless gloves. White muzzle with a little bit of black on the tips of the muzzle has yellow Sclera with Dark Green eyes and wears Black boots.

She was gaining speed as she was hopping from roof too roof to catch up the fox that had her backpack.

As the purple fox was getting chase he felt something really wet that hit him in the side of the face causing him to fall the ground on the roof.

The Black fox was able too catch up in time and see the violet fox get by something that looked like a ball of water. She looks over in the direction too see a Blue fox walking over to them.

"What's going on over here" the blue fox asked in a male voice as he watched the violet fox get up with the side of his face being all wet.

The blue fox had blue fur with grey chest fur; he also had some black hair on his head along with some black fur on the tips of his ears, a blue tail with some Black on the end of it and he had a white muzzle. He also wore black jacket, black fingerless and black shoes.

"Oh nothing" the violet fox said as the blue fox snatch the backpack out of his hands and gave it back too the black fox.

"Thank you" the female black fox said.

"Your welcome, my name is River," the male blue fox introduced himself.

"I'm Ranika," the black fox introduce herself "and that's my brother Zails" she points her thumb over at the Violet fox that was cleaning the water out of his ears.

"I think some of the water got in me" he said.

"I see" River nods his head before looking back at Ranika "your brother has three tails and you don't"

Ranika shrugs her shoulder "lots of people think were not really siblings but we actually are"

"Your brother kind of reminds of a friend of mine that also has three tails which reminds me, I got too continue looking for her" River said.

"Do you need help finding this friend of yours?" Ranika asked him.

"No thanks, a sister of mine is currently looking for her"

"Okay"

"Anyway, I got too get going and continue looking for her, see you around Ranika," he gives her a smile before looking at Zails "you too kid" he said too him before running over too the edge of the roof, jumps off lands on the ground and walks off to go find this friend of his.

"He seems like a good guy" Zails said too his sister.

"Yeah, anyway come on lets get back home" Ranika said

"Good idea"

Both siblings jump off the roof, land on the ground and race off for home.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Death Egg MK II**

Dr. Eggman stared at the map screen with a grin "were almost there," he looked into the shadows of the command room at a shadowy figure "I'm sure you know the drill, conquer the city by any means necessary" he order the shadowy figure.

"Yes sir, your rule is law" the shadowy figure replied.

"And feel free to use your abilities on the citizens if they won't…cooperate"

The shadowy figure complied before leaving the command room.

Outside, the Death Egg was slowly making its way towards Stardust as an invasion on the city was about too begin.

* * *

**I apologize for another short chapter; I've been really busy lately.**

**So please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**River the Fox belongs to starbomb.**

**Ranika the Fox and Zails the Fox belong too me.**


End file.
